A Shadamy Story
by Sonamy4Eva2000
Summary: A Story about shadow and Amy and how they came to love each other. Contains Fc's(Fan characters) ShadowxAmy, SonicxChristina and other couples Contains: Romance, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship Rated M for possible lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I don't really like my other story so im doing a new one**

 **Hope you all Enjoy :D**

Chapter 1

It's a bright sunny day in Station Square and as usual Amy Rose was chasing after Sonic trying to tell him how much she loved him...but he just can't take anymore of it.

Sonic: Amy will you PLEASE leave me alone for God's sake!

Amy: But Sonic! I have such a nice date planned for us!*she said smiling* it'll be-

Sonic didn't want to hear of it because at this point he's had enough

Sonic: Just shutup ok?! I don't wanna hear anymore of your crap! why can't you get the words "I don't love you" through your damn thick skull! I don't love you! never have and I Never will got it?!

Tears came to her light green eyes

Amy: But I-...

Sonic:No! whatever you need to say i don't care! just piss off and leave me alone!* he sped off not bothering to stay near her any longer*

Amy felt heartbroken after hearing what he just told her. The man she loved and chased after for years just tore her heart into pieces. Amy quickly ran home she felt heartbroken and embarrassed and didn't want to be seen after what just happened, once she was home she layed on her bed sobbing into her pillow.

Amy: Fine sonic...dont love me! who needs you...your not my hero...i hate you! you hear me sonic?! I HATE YOU!

For the rest of the day she layed there and cried herself to sleep her hate for him growing stronger each second, she didn't want to see him again she lost care for him she could care less if something happened to him she really hated him. At this point what he did to her was completely unforgiveable and she doesn't think they'll ever be friends again.

What Amy never knew was that 2 pairs of eyes were watching her 1 pair of eyes belonging to a hedgehog and the other to a grown man. They were planning something and knew it would work like always.

" You sure it'll work this time? Dr.?"

" Im positive...Sonic won't win...not this time besides. You've been wanting to rid of him for awhile so here's your chance all you have to do is get the girl.

"He doesn't even care about her"

"Then he would'nt come to save her everytime now would he? Now let's go before were seen"

They left in a falsh before anyone could find them.

 **3 Days Later**

 **Station Square Park**

The park was empty today with only one person walking around. It was Amy she's been feeling quite upset since the whole thing with Sonic but she was trying to get it off her mind

 _ **Amy's POV**_

How...How could he say all that to me and not even feel bad?...I'm trying not to think of that day but...its hard..he hurt my feelings. He threw my love for him in a big fat hole and burried it. Wait...maybe he was so rude because he seeing someone. But thats just IMPOSSIBLE! what other girls could he know besides me, Cream, Rouge, and Tikal? who else could there be? what girl could make him wanna throw my love away?

Right as i was trying to figure out who I felt a strong arm tightly wrap around my body. I was going to scream for help but then i felt a gun pushing against my back and a deep voice spoke to me.

?: Scream and this bullet's going through you puny heart

It was Shadow no one can say It's not. He's the only one i know with such a deep voice...and i cant think of anyone who would threaten to shoot me with a gun...I wish I knew why he was working for that idiot Eggman.

Before I could try and escape he held up his hand and shouted"Chaos Control!" and we dissapeared in a flash...before anyone could see me and help me...

 _ **At Eggmans Base**_

 _ **Shadow's POV**_

Once I got Pinkie her to the base I locked her up in the cell got a chair and sat down and kept an eye on her like I was ordered to. The damn girl kept struggling to get out yelling at me and trying to break the bars with her dumb hammer.

Amy: Are you DEAF! let me go! Because if your trying to get Sonic's attention he sure as hell wont be coming here anytime soon!

Shadow:Just sit down and shutup. I'll let you go when I'M allowed to.

She growled and glared at me. She look's so cute when she's pissed. I like it

Amy:Why are you taking orders from him he's NO GOOD! Just let me go and you won't need to see my face again!

Shadow:You think i wanted to bring you here rose? I just do this for the money because if you haven't noticed this is my job

Amy: But you can get a real job where your boss is'nt a maniac and you dont capture girls for a living...just let me go...please?

Shadow: I can't. Listen just stay quiet and sit there so he does'nt try anything else to make faker come for you got it?

She sighed and sat down. She looks..deppressed for some reason. Girls look so complicated but if his plan does'nt work I'm letting her go.

 **:D alright! chappie 1 is done but don't worry chappie 2 will definetly be up soon ]i hope you all liked this chapter please Fav and Review**

 **Thanks and see you all soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys here's chapter 2 :D hope you enjoy**

 **Chapter 2-New**

 _ **Shadow's POV**_

It's been a whole day and I got tired of waiting for Faker...probably with that girl again. So here I am now walking Amy home, she fell asleep in the cell so I'm carrying her back. Why the hell am I doing this anyway? the real me would've just left her in that cell and find something else to do. But instead I'm walking her home...and...I always dream about her and me together for some reason... Amy's nice and all but I highly doubt she'd want to be with me. Even though she is pretty...sometimes I watch her sleep at night rouge seen me and thought I was stalking her. I was not stalking her! she's just real pretty!.

Damn all of these people's emotions are rubbing off on me... I reached Amy's house and walked up to her room then layed her in bed. I covered her with the blanket since her house was kinda chili...I didn't really wanna leave her and i didn't wanna go back to that idiots base so I got a chair and sat next to her bed.

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _ **Next Morning 6:45 am**_

Amy opened her bright green eyes and looked around for a second realizing she's back home. She turned to get out of bed and jumped a little when she seen Shadow's sleeping figure.

 _He fell asleep here...I guess he's the one who brought me back home...I told him sonic wouldn't come...Guess I should make him something to eat before he's up_

She got up and went down to the kitchen to make him something to eat all the while thinking of him.

 _He really took me home? but why? why would he care to take me home the whole time I've known Shadow he wouldn't try to help anybody...at least not in a good way...I'm happy he took me back though maybe he'll be a bit nicer now...he was never really rude to me anyway_

 _I can't believe he stayed here though. Maybe Eggman tole him to keep and eye on me...or maybe he just wanted to stay or something..._

While she was cooking Shadow had woken up to see she's not in bed. He could hear noises from the kitchen so he walked down to se her cooking

"Hi" he said not showing any sort of emotions

"Your up! I made breakfast for you" She smiled brightly and got his plate of food ready and handed it to him"Guys love meat! so I made some eggs with sauceages and bacon...so I hope you like it" she smiled again

Shadow took the plate of food and looked he wouldv'e smiled if he liked to do so" Thanks Rose" He sat down and ate his food, impressed with her cooking skills

Amy on the other hand was blushing a bright red. It always made her blush when he called her Rose she doesn't know why but she thinks it's very cute that he calls her that

Shadow look over at her"why are you always chasing faker? don't say you love him because that's not answering my question. I mean it's clear he shows no affection towards you"

The pink hedgehog frowned slightly and looked down"Why does it matter to you? I'm not chasing him and he's not here. That should just be the end of it"

"It matters to me because all your doing is hurting yourself" He said with a serious tone.

Amy looked back up at him to see him standing in front of her. "Since when did you care about anyone besides yourself? hmmm?"

"Always Rose but of course you wouldn't know that. And I guess you never knew faker had a girldfriend either"

Amy was completely shocked she never knew sonic had a girlfriend and no one told her. " You know i don't even care about who he's with anymore. I don't even like guys like him!" she said slightly annoyed by what she just found out

Shadow had her up against the wall. He tilted her head up by her chin and looked her in the eye. "What type of guy do you like then?"

He had her blushing a dark red. He was so close to her and she was staring into his eye's bright crimson red eye's with her chest almost touching his. "Wait! why do you care! don't you have to go now?!" she was changing the subject " I don't want eggman coming here looking for you!

He really wanted to kiss but he avoided that thought...for now at least" I do... but i'll be back Rose" He gave her a quick kiss on her tiny little nose"cya" and he was gone in a flash

Amy was left alone blushing trying to figure out what the hell just happened. She was so confused. Why was he question her about sonic? why did he just kiss her on her nose? it definately wasn't like him at all. But the next time she see's him she's going to ask.

 **Okay i know this chappie is kinda short but there will be more to come very soon**

 **i hope you enjoyed this chapter**

 **cya :D**


End file.
